namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
Tetsu
Tetsu, also known as A man who worked for Rhyden, and the father of Nami and Dori is one of The Divine 11. He was one of the first beings ever created and lived longer than most have in history. He is directly responsible for the creation of the Trees, the Titan Armor and completely reformatting the multiverse into the Rule of the Spirits. He is ultimately killed by Terran and Pluto with the aid of Nami, Dori, Shiroko and Kuroko, and the rest of The 11 Spirits. Origin The Creator forged the multiverse as two parallel universes. As he forged the elements of the Cosmos and Land, he birthed The Divine 11, whom were ten men, plus himself taking on the personification of Ganieze as the 11th member. Five men were sent to the Chi Universe while the other five were sent to the Astra Universe. The leader of the Chi World five was Tetsu, gifted with the powers of Potion. His four henchmen included two additional Potion wielders, while the other two were Poison. As Ganieze consulted with The Divine 11, Tetsu's ideas helped shape the Chi Universe into it's shape. Unlike Demongo the leader of the Astra World five, Tetsu favored a less unified universe, where life could grow and change differently, affecting one another in various ways throughout time. He saw the beauty in change and adaptation, wheres Demongo saw more efficiency in single handled rule. Tetsu and Demongo would constantly butt heads when coming up with ideas for the multiverse. It was ultimately Tetsu who suggested that Cosmos cover the majority of the universe, and have Land be diverse, where different forms of life can adapt differently. Because of this, balance is made through change, and is not constant. For this reason, there have been ice ages, droughts, and overgrowth, but each change in climate has brought forth new beauty and wonder. When it came time to solidify the elements in the universe, it was Tetsu who suggested the idea of eight magic Trees to govern the elements freely, where anyone can access them at any time. He disliked Demongo's idea of eight magic Staffs as he felt it put too much power in the hands of one singular person, and was not efficient in a balanced world. Although he saw reasoning in Demongo's tight fist rule, he felt it was not the best way to mature a universe. Ganieze decided to create both the Trees and the Staff to please both parties, but Tetsu was still not entirely fond of the Staffs. With the eight elements solidified into reality, Tetsu got to work on growing the Chi Universe. Never directly stepping in the spotlight himself, he let the first humans learn to build a society themselves, evolving bit by bit in order to best their environment. While Demongo ruled his universe with an iron fist, essentially turning his people into slaves, Tetsu encouraged freedom and self made government. This however created various problems for the Chi Universe that the Astra Universe didn't have. There were wars, violence, and domination. The Chi Universe soon became a dog eat dog world, while the Astra Universe remained structured, tidy, and under Demongo's tight rule. Tetsu was convinced however his way was better, and that a free world was a world that would prosper. Instead of placing one man in power for all time, he watched as several tribe leaders rose to power and fell, creating a circle of life not seen in the Astra World. Due to the differences in each universe, Ganieze ended up paying much more attention to the Chi Universe than the Astra, as it seemed to be the universe that needed more help. Tetsu's ideas were artistic and beautiful, but not as concrete and eternal as Demongo's. Due to Demongo possessing all eight Staffs in his Universe, no one being ever became too powerful or got out of control. In Tetsu's universe, several individuals rose to power due to the eight staffs essentially providing unlimited power to those who found them. Eventually, Ganieze stepped in once again and decided to create Dragons and Serpents. These creatures were much more numerous than The Divine 11, but possessed the same powers of Potion and Poison. Both Tetsu and Demongo agreed to the creation of these creatures, but Tetsu's reasoning was that it would help balance levels of power in his universe. Demongo however took them all to himself, adding even more firepower to his arsenal. Men would then use Dragon and Serpents in wars with each other, as their powers were greater than the elements. This however proved to once again be disastrous, as most of the creatures were battled to extinction in the Chi Universe. Despite the constant need of heroes in the Chi Universe, it was still a very beautiful place. In fact, Ganieze preferred it to the Astra Universe because he found Demongo's neat and tidy look a little boring. He found the random oddities in the Chi World amusing, and liked seeing evolution constantly create new creatures and plants. While Tetsu's ways required a universe with much more maintenance and surveillance, it proved to be a rather prosperous universe. In fact, over time as man evolved and grew more intelligent, it actually surpassed the efficiency of the Astra Universe. Tetsu administered a system that helped ensure the stability of the universe, by providing Guardians to each of the Land Trees to protect them, and their Staffs wheres such protection was not needed in the Astra Universe. Tetsu also came up with the idea for [Elements to further balance plants, animals and humans in his world. Demongo soon adopted the internal Element concept, even though he was hesitant to giving his people super powers, at least it was balanced and could be maintained. Despite it's difficult beginnings, Tetsu lead the Chi Universe into a golden age, where people excelled at life. They eventually became more advanced than those of the Astra Universe, as well as more creative, which Tetsu really appreciated. Not only that, but the creator actually favored the Chi Universe due to Tetsu's creative designs, despite the flaws. Demongo eventually grew angry, refusing to accept the fact that Tetsu's ideas were more efficient than his. He still saw the errors in Tetsu's methods and deemed his own superior. Demongo even vowed to spread his rule through the Chi Universe, and become the overlord of the Multiverse. Tetsu soon also felt the need to spread his methods beyond the boarders of his own universe, but lacked the upfront methods of Demongo. Instead of going in and taking what he wanted, Tetsu decided to lurk in the shadows, observing while scheming his ultimate plan to become God.